Night Rider
by mizuzu-hime-chan
Summary: eh..just a story i wrote. its my first one, and I'm not sure if its any good.. enjoy i guess ! oh, and it has oc so yeah.
1. end storyrevamp of story

Ya know, I'm thinking of getting rid of this story and possibly redoing it differently. I have been thinking, so I'll keep the name, but I'll change a lot. The characters will stay the same but the story will change. I'm the author, and what I say goes~! So, say your goodbyes to this older version. And if you REALLY don't want to loose this old story, then I might be persuaded to re-post it. But then again, I seriously doubt that you guys love this story so much since no one ever reviews except for a few people. I think those who did read this will like the newer version. With that, my decision stands.

Besides, its not like any of you are going to read this notice. No one ever does. Not in any fanfiction that I've ever read any way..

Well, don't get mad at me when you review it and say "where did it all go?"

Not that I expect any reviews… *mutters under breath about ungrateful readers who don't review and how the story sucks anyway*

Well, I've said my part. Say good bye~

Later,

-hime


	2. ch 1 revamp story

I had to put nothing here so I could get rid of a chapter I didn't like.


	3. First impressions

**Next chapter installment, sorry if you actually like this story and it took too long to update~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own air gear or its character, or story plot. Only my own ideas and any OC's that I choose to throw in from time to time!**

**Enjoy,**

**Hime**

'misaki' took a deep breath as she walked down the school hallway looking for her classroom. '_Lets see, hmmm… room 12a, 12b, room 13, …aha! There it is!' _

Turning to the side, she stopped in front of the classroom door. _'ok, deep breaths.. in… and out…' _ she thought to herself. Mustering up some courage, she placed her hand on the door and pushed it open.

Immediately the whole class's eyes her upon her…

Including some eerily cold and evil looking golden eyes…

~Agito's POV~

He had been taking a nap in class when the stupid-ass crow had decided to speak.

"hey Agito, we have a new classmate! She's kinda cute…~" ikki drooled with a perverted grin as onigiri joined in, beginning to sweat which released the weird smell he always gave off when turned on.

"yeah… ehhahahahehehe~" onigiri drooled creepily with pervert smile.

'_dumbass…' _Agito thought to himself as he turned in the direction of the girl to look at what was causing the class to get so excited.

'_she's probably nothing special, just a new face…' _

Turning to see the girl, she looked relatively average. Partially flat, semi-short, around his height, black hair that was ramrod straight went down to her butt. Soft features and a slightly wary glance around the room could been seen from her navy almost black eyes. All in all, a plain, boring, regular girl.

Of course, that was just the appearance.

He could instinctively feel that something was slightly off about her. Not in a "I'm-evil-and-I'm-going-to-kill-you" sort of way but in a way that he felt that she was hiding something. He could also tell that even though she seemed timid and subdued, the way she unconsciously held herself said that she was an AT rider. No if's and's or but's about it. She was also physically fit—which wasn't too unusual for a normal petite highschool girl—however she was lithe like an acrobat and unless she was in a sport 24/7, there was no way she could get that.. that.. _perfect_. She would have to do some sort of training or sport to get that muscle mass.

Of course, it couldn't just be any sport, because some sports give you muscles that bulge and this girl didn't have **that** kind of muscle. That only left her with riding AT's, some sort of gymnastics, possibly soccer, or swimming.

It was the beginning of winter so unless she was doing one of the other choices, swimming was out of the equation.

He had P.E. next class and was willing to bet she did to. He would test out the other idea of her being a gymnast then.

This girl had unknowingly given Agito something to look forward to instead of sleeping through class..

~Misaki's POV~

Misaki stood in front of the class as her teacher rambled on about how it was nice to have another girl in class and then began to go on about bad perverts doing stuff to her. Misaki cleared her throat after it was obvious the teacher wouldn't stop her incessant ramblings of rape and the like. "umm, excuse me, where should I sit Ms. Tomita?" she asked somewhat shyly. "oh, um, you can go sit next to the psycho-killer—err, the nice boy Agito… would you raise your hand Agito?" tomtom said while hiding behind her student attendance clipboard.

The boy with the cold sadistic golden eyes raised his hand and her attention was then immediately drawn to him.

The boy had an unreadable expression and she had a feeling that when she was being introduced to the class, he was the one who had given her the feeling of being stared at the entire time.

He had blue hair that went almost to his shoulder with golden eyes that eyed her curiously. He must had been a slight bit taller than her and from the looks of it, he was physically fit and slim.

As if feeling her eyes on his back, he turned around and met her gaze. She held it up for a minute or so but then dropped her gaze to the chair next to him. She then pulled back the chair and seated herself, turning her attention to the rest of the class and then to the teacher who was once again, going about bad people doing nasty things to her.

"Jesus, you'd think the teacher would have more control, this **is** her class, isn't it?" she mumbled under her breath, however the boy with the golden eyes heard her and laughed.

His laugh was a nice sound, it was almost a snort or chuckle. "yeah, when I was first here I thought the same thing." He said while looking away at the teacher.

Misaki smiled and made a happy small 'hm' sound that was an almost laugh. "yeah… how long did it take you to get used to it?" she inquired curiously. "I mean, I don't really know you that well, so if you don't want to, you don't have to talk to me.." she trailed off awkwardly.

The boy snorted. "if I didn't want to talk to you, I would've ignored you."

Just then, the bell rang. "wow, time goes by fast…" she said as she began to stand up from her seat and put her notebooks in her backpack.

"yeah…" agito said.

Just then a group of students that she recognized as her new classmates walked up.

The group consisted of a semi-tall boy with purple hair, another tall-ish boy that was lanky and blonde wearing a beanie, a fat pig-like one that seemed to be eyeing her up and down like a piece of meat.

The girls of the group her were a girl that had short brownish black hair with chocolate brown eyes. Then there was another girl that was taller and had her hair thrown into two limp ponytails. The last girl was a kind looking girl with purple-ish pink hair in two slightly higher ponytails compared to the first girl who seemed to be glaring at her like she had killed her dog or something…

Then the boy with the dark purple hair spoke up.

"Hey Agito, lets go, its lunch time!"

"stupid fucking crow, of course I know its lunch time dammit!" Agito yelled at the guy with the dark purple hair. "alright alright already! I was just trying to use my awesomeness to bring you to lunch!" the boy exclaimed, striking up a dorky pose while the group of friends sweatdropped in the backround.

And with that, the group and the boy began walking away to where she assumed was the cafeteria.

As she turned away to pick up her backpack and walk out the other classroom door, she heard someone call out to her.

"hey, your name's misaki, eh?"

She turned around to see the blue haired boy still there and his friends had already headed out to lunch.

"yeah, that's me.." she said, not quite understanding where this was going.

" you have P.E. class next period?"

"yeah?"

"I'll see you there then, _mi-chan_"

The boy then turned away and walked out the door.

'_**m-mi-chan?'**_

**Alright! That's the next chapter, I hope your happy with it, and I hope I didn't make Agito to OOC either…. **

**Well, REVIEW! Tell me what you feel about it!**

**Like it? Hate it? Make your eyes bleed?**

**Tell me!**

**Ja ne,**

**-hime**


	4. new friends

**Heyo~! Im baaaacck~! Well, enough of my weirdness, onward to the next chapter!**

**Oh and,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own air gear or any of its characters and plot. I only own my OC's and any ideas I throw into the mix!**

**Enjoy!**

** ~misaki's POV~**

Her next period class, as it turns out, was P.E.

Isn't it interesting how things work out?

The girls who she met earlier were in this class with her too except for ringo, who was a grade higher than them **(in my story she is so yeah :P) , **and nakayama, who had some sort of advanced math or science class. (she didn't really remember and in all honesty, she couldn't be made to care anyway. That nakayama girl kinda creeped her out, ever since her first day in, where she glared at her as she was talking to the shark-like boy from her first period class.)

Walking into the girls locker room, it looked like your stereo-typical locker room.

Showers, bathrooms, lockers, but this one had one extra thing.

'_Washing machines'_ she thought dreamily. At the moment, the only clean clothing she had were the clothes she was wearing. It was pitiful, she knew, but its not like she had a whole lot of options, considering she was currently homeless.

She hadn't given her homelessness a whole lot of thought as of late, which was because of her starting school that day. It wasn't as if she _hadn't_ thought of what she was going to do or where she was going to go, its just that, with everything happening so fast as of late, she hadn't exactly had the chance to arrange anything.

She still had all of her belongings, which wasn't much, in her backpack. All of her worldly possessions, which was basically the few items that actually mattered to her, consisted of her AT's, her clothes, and her ipod, which was her only source of calm and entertainment.

'_maybe I can sleep here for a while… they have a shower, a bathroom, and a washing machine_._ Everything I need..' _she mused to herself. She was then brought out of her "life planning" by a voice. "hey, you need some P.E. clothes?" she heard the voice and turned around to find the owner of the voice was Emily. "y-yeah, I guess…" she replied somewhat shyly. "ok, follow me to my locker, you can borrow a pair of my clothes until you get assigned a locker and given some clothes." She offered.

With that, Misaki was left to follow Emily to her locker.

As it turned out, Emily's clothes weren't too much bigger than Misaki's own, save for the fact that the P.E. shirt she was borrowing was a bit bigger because unlike Misaki, and completely unkown to the others, Emily's chest _wasn't _bound to make her look different.

It wasn't like Misaki had obscenely huge boobs, it was just that they where a bit bigger than they were at the moment due to the binding, which was good, because it wasn't healthy to bind huge boobs down to A cups.

Misaki was normally around C-cup, not to big, not to small.

But back to the class.

She changed her clothes quickly, wearing a sports bra over the bindings so that no one accidentally seeing her would ask any questions. She slipped on a pair of running shoes, also courtesy of Emily (she was going to have to find a way to make this up to the girl later one, she was much to nice, especially too someone she barely knew)

Then as she was finishing up, the co-ed P.E. teacher called them into the gym.

"today, we will be doing the gymnastics lesson for the next couple of months until next semester. Every got that?" the female teacher spoke loudly, ensuring that she wouldn't have to repeat anything. A few annoyed groans were heard but aside from that, everyone got into lines for the various activities. There they would spend fifteen minutes then switch stations at the blow of the teachers whistle.

The first one was the vault, where you sprint down a straight line and jump, catapulting yourself over the semi-soft vault part and jump as high as possible. Each and every time you make it high, they add onto it until you can't go any higher. That's how they measure it.

Due to the fact that it was a co-ed P.E. class, they arranged the groups at a boy-girl-boy-girl-boy-girl interval. Meaning there was an even amount of both genders in every group. Because of this Misaki had some boys she didn't even know in her group. And the way that they kept staring at her was beginning to creep her out.

When it came her turn to use the vault, she thanked God that she was naturally a gymnast, because not only did it help her in her AT's, it helped in instances like these.

As the group backed away, she stretched her legs ever so slightly, and with that, took off like a bullet down the line, pounced gracefully onto the trampoline (sp?) and vaulted over like it was nothing, completely unaware of the eyes on her, especially the eyes of the boy she had met in class earlier that day..

~agito's POV~

He went through the usual routine of getting ready for P.E. class, went out, listened to the bitch teacher tell them what to do for the next two hours(they have block schedule, which is where they have even numbered classes one day, and odd numbers the next, making each class two hours long. Thankfully, after each class is either 'brunch' 'lunch' or the end of the school day)

He then noticed something, or rather, _someone _out of the corner of his eyes.

It was the girl from earlier.

'_ne, agito, can we go talk to her?'_ Akito, his other persona asked.

'_no, she's busy and so are we'_ he replied.

'_yeah, but what about later on, at lunch time maybe?'_ he asked sweetly.

'_fine'_ he sighed as he gave into his sweeter half. _'but if you weird her out, its not my fault if she ignores us'_ he argued back, and that was the end of it.

~Misaki's POV~

It had been about an hour already, and then the teacher blew her whistle, signaling a water break for 15 minutes.

She was walking to one of the many water fountains but upon seeing it was full of people, and not being one for crowded areas, she went off to the one that was off to the side, under populated, and quiet.

She leaned down and drank from the fountain, the cool water trickling down her throat and calming her.

As she was finishing up, she noticed a presence.

She then turned around to see none other than the boy she had met earlier that day.

Agito.

Except… there was something… off about him.

He was smiling innocently and his eyes, although the same exact color when she met him, had a mischievous shine, and appeared to be laughing, but not at her.

She was ripped from these thoughts when he spoke. "Hi! I'm Akito! I heard from Agito that your names Misaki! Its really nice to meet you! do you wanna hang out sometime? We could go to the park and get smoothies! I think it'd be a lot of fun! So what'dya say?" he asked excitedly all in one breath. Misaki, too stunned to think and still processing what he had just said, "uh, yeah…" she said, almost confused looking. "great! I'll take you after school, 'kay?" he said hyperly. "s-sure.." she responded, half in a daze.

With that, he slurped up some water from the fountain, turned around, and left her there, still thinking about what had just happened.

'_did he just… ask me out tonight?' _she asked herself in shock.

More importantly, _'did I just agree?'_

She was so confused, the only thing she could think of was

'_well, at least I don't have to worry about what to wear'_ she thought wryly.

It was true though. She only had two pairs of her school uniform, one for cold weather, one for warm. Then she had two simple casual outfits. Between all that, there wasn't much to worry about.

The teacher then felt this a perfect time to blow her whistle, knocking misaki out of her thoughts.

'_better get back to class'_ she thought. And with that, she walked back to the rest of the class.

~Agito/Akito's POV~

After the whole _embarrassing_ ordeal with asking his new classmate out the first day he met her, inside their body, Agito had managed to _**beg **_Akito to walk away and save himself from any further embarrassment.

Even still, he was yelling at Akito in their head about what he had just did.

'_what the hell is wrong with you?' _ Agito snarled at his other half in their mind.

'_I just wanted to hang out with her… is that so wrong?' _ his sweeter half asked quietly, pouting sadly. _' I just wanted to be friends…'_ he trailed off.

'…_fine, just… fuck! __**Warn**__ me next time you decide to do something like that!' _ Agito gave in, heaving an annoyed sigh.

'_but when we find her before school ends, __you__ have to take her to get smoothies and __you__ have to talk to her.'_ He said again, and then the bell rang, signaling the end of that class and the beginning of lunch.

**Alright! I tried to make it a bit longer this time, but tell me what you think! Review! I don't care if you choose to remain anonymous, just review please! I can't tell what bothers you about it or anything else unless you tell me~!**

**Please tell me any mistakes I may have made. I know I'm no pro at writing, so just don't flame me, cause you will be ignored.**

**Ja ne,**

**-hime**


	5. a bit of fluff makes the world go round

**Wah hoo~! I have more ideas after a loooooong~ writers block! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear or any of its characters. I only own my own OC's and my plot.**

**Enjoy~!**

** ~Agito's POV~**

The school day was almost over. After P.E. class, it was the last period of the day before dismissal.

So, there they sat, staring at the clock above the teachers desk, counting down to seconds until the bell rang.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock-__**RIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG~**_

The sound of chairs scraping backwards from their respective desks could be heard from throughout the school. Ah, yes, freedom for the night.

Agito got up and slung his backpack over his shoulder, seeing as he never even took his books out for that period anyway. He turned to look in the direction of misaki who was zipping up her back pack and pulling it onto her back as well. She then turned to face him, a small smile spreading across her face.

"fuck, lets go already." He said, looking away and turning to the door on the corner wall of the classroom. Not bothering to check behind him if she was following behind him.

"so… where exactly is this park at anyway?" she started awkwardly. "It's near the train tracks, where the AT shop is every now and then" he explained, not once taking his eyes off of the road ahead of them.(**they're riding AT's right now) **

"we're gonna stop there first on the way to the park." He added afterwards. "ok, do you mind if I check out some of the parts at the shop when we get there?" she asked, still thinking back on how all of this happened so fast.

"fuck! Why are you asking me? I'm not your dad!" he said, sounding irritated, though if you were to look at his face, you would see the small smirk on his face.

** ~Misaki's POV~**

As they flew through the air in silence, Misaki could help but let her thoughts wonder.

'_so much has happened in such a short amount of time.. I'm almost dizzy just thinking about it…' _she thought to herself, looking up at the starry night sky. Due to it being winter time, everything got darker earlier, which also resulted in everything getting colder. She shivered against the wind that was whipping her face and hair. She had once again gotten lost in thought. It was only when Agito turned and began riding backwards to face her did she wake up from her thoughts.

"you cold?" he asked her as he quietly observed her lightly trembling form. Her lips were beginning to turn a slight purple-ish hue and he could see the goosebumps on her skin under the full moon that hung above them in the sky.

"n-n-not r-really…" she stuttered back, then flushed a light pink when she realized that she had been caught shivering. "I'm sorry…" she started out but then stopped when she realized she didn't know what to say. Sorry, sorry for _what?_ What was she sorry for? It was damn cold outside and she didn't have a jacket. She was again, woken from her thoughts when she felt something on her shoulders. Something _warm._ _'a jacket..?'_

She looked behind her to see Agito looking at her with gleaming eyes and an expressionless face. She was suddenly struck with how _beautiful_ he was at that moment. After he had given her his jacket, he was now left with a white button up shirt that was standard to all male students at the school. That coupled with is black pants and wicked looking regalia of the fang road on his feet, he looked like the dictionary image of what you would imagine a predator would look like. Slim and lean, he stood in front of her, blocking out part of the moons light to her and making it so his eyes stood out against the rest of him. That coupled with the wind gently blowing through his hair, he looked awe-inspiring.

Then he spoke, breaking the spell he naturally seemed to cast upon his prey. "Akito thought you might be cold." He said, stuffing his hands into his jeans and turning his head over his shoulder to look into the sky. "We should probably get to the AT shop soon, its not too far from here…" he spoke softly, still looking to the full moon. As she noticed more things about him, she found herself being drawn in. was this, she wondered, how the prey felt when the predator turned to them? Unable to move or speak, caught up in the beauty of their predator? She shook her head and took a deep breath of the crisp night air before releasing a soft stream of steam air from her mouth into the cold.

They soon reached their destination and pulled to a stop in front of the shop. Agito stepped forward and began to talk business with the lady at the counter. Misaki took this as a go ahead and began to look at the items on the shelves as the large woman attended to Agito. An old man came to her attention. "heya, anythin' catch your attention missy?" the short old man with the aviator goggles on as in a friendly tone.

"hmmmm… I think… can I look at that part over there? My AT's are beginning to wear down so… hmm.. maybe that one up there too.." she pointed to some different looking parts and the old man got on a ladder to get the parts. After he brought them to her she began to pull out some money but was stopped by the old man. "now just you wait a minute little missy, you don't have to pay this time." "w-what? But, I thought that.." she asked, now thoroughly confused. "that boy over there has ya covered." He expained.

Upon hearing this, she turned to see Agito waiting there, watching her quietly with an unreadable expression on his face. "o-oh, ok then.." she trailed off, putting back her wallet into her backpack and taking the parts as well and putting them in her backpack.

When she was finished they both departed, leaving the two older owners of the shop to talk. "wow, who woulda thought, shark boy getting a girl friend…" the old man trailed off. "things change… now help me clean up shop, it seems as if that useless purple haired boy has not shown up tonight."

~**Back with the two teens~**

After they departed from the store he had began to lead them to a secluded part of the park on top of a hill. Agito then switched over to Akito who smiled sweetly and put his hands over Misaki's eyes. "Akito? What are you doing?" she questioned softly. "keep your eyes close Mi-chan, I wanna show you something." He explained in his ever-so-sweet voice. He then proceeded to lead her to special part of the hill underneath a large weeping willow. He uncovered her eyes and yelled "viola~! Isn't it so pretty~?"

Misaki was not prepared for the sight in front of her. The stars were shining brightly around the full moon which was larger looking than usual and slightly orange. Then a star shot across the sky, lighting it up beautifully. "Quick Mi-chan, make a wish~!"

They both clasped their hands together and squeezed their eyes closed, making a wish. Unbeknownst to each other, their wishes where more similar than they thought…

'_I wish to become better friends with Agito-san and Akito-kun!'_

'_I wish to become even closer to Mi-chan and become better friends~!'_

**Woo hoo~! I have been suffering from a severe writers block but I have been also trying to get better at my writing.**

**Well, you know the drill, tell me what's wrong with it, whether or not you liked my slightly improved writing style. Etc, etc..**

**Ja ne,**

**-hime**


End file.
